


Hisho no Kage

by lynndyre, threewalls



Series: Shadowverse [2]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M, Shadow!verse, Superpowers, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-22
Updated: 2004-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Tatsumi was never taught how to use his shadow-controlling ability properly? What if he had an accident?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hisho no Kage

Tatsumi learnt discipline the hard way.

The summoning division had no budget for training, and regardless, had no other shadow-user to train him.

Once, when Tsuzuki had been injured, Tatsumi panicked.

After the accident, he cannot be Tsuzuki's partner any longer, in any sense. Shadows cannot speak, though they can listen. They can be felt, but they cannot feel.

It takes Tatsumi three years to re-learn how to hold a pen. Konoe begins to find paperwork mysteriously completed overnight.

It will take Tatsumi another forty-seven years to finally compose: "Any life is better than no life. Be happy with Kurosaki."


End file.
